


The Bench

by Myx



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Martin and Arthur go for a walk.





	The Bench

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowBananaOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/gifts).



> I don't own anything (but, if you find an Arthur, do please let me know).
> 
> Written for the lovely YellowBananaOwl as a (belated!) birthday gift. :D

“Skip, dinner was brilliant. Thanks so much for taking me out.” Arthur said with a grin. He and Martin were holding hands while they walked leisurely through a park. “I know it was probably rather expensive, too.”

Martin turned to look at Arthur, then at their hands, and then back at Arthur. “You’re quite welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Don’t worry about how much it was. I’ve been saving money for a long time for this dinner, Arthur; you’re certainly worth it.” A smile crept onto Martin’s face as he pulled up their joined hands and kissed Arthur’s hand.

Five years ago, Martin wouldn’t have been this public with his emotions if he was in a relationship; he had always been very closed off and against any sort of hand holding or anything that showed affection. He wasn’t as brave as he should’ve been with that type of affection in public; it was just the way he used to be, coupled with not-so-great memories about failed affectionate experiences back when he first came out as a teen. That is, of course, until he started dating Arthur nearly three years ago. With such a huge, powerful, and (almost) perpetually happy force like Arthur fueling just about everything in his life, Martin had changed his mind on public displays of affection. They held hands often in public and shared quick kisses. The dark memories were erased and replaced with memories of love and light: Arthur.

“Why wouldn’t I have enjoyed myself? I was with you! I’m surprised they even had pineapple juice.”

Martin smiled. “Yes, Arthur. Though, I think I’m _more_ surprised that the waiter didn’t say anything when you requested pineapple juice with your shrimp fettuccini alfredo.”

“What do you mean? That’s a great combination!” Arthur said with playful indignation.

“Well, I’m glad you liked it regardless.”

Arthur looked around, taking in the scenery. They appeared to be alone in the park, as it was just nearing twilight. “Skip, this park is beautiful. Look at all the snow! I can’t believe I’ve never been here this late. It almost looks like we’re in a snow globe.”

“A snow globe, Arthur?”

“Yeah. Like, you know when you see a snow globe and you shake it up, and then when you sit it back down on the table, or wherever, all the snow seems to dance in the globe, fluttering down onto the little plastic bits inside of the globe?” He paused, and turned to look over to Martin. Martin’s eyes had grown larger, almost in a dreamy state of mind, and nodded. “Right, well, that’s what this park is like. It’s like someone took this park, shook it up a bit, and the snow is currently falling gently onto all of the bits in the park, including us two!” Arthur looked up towards the sky with an astonished expression. He caught a few snowflakes on his tongue and then giggled when he saw Martin doing the same. In the dim light of the lamps dotting the path they were walking on, their eyes were shining and their cheeks were pinkish from the cold, and from something else that was brewing inside of them both.

Martin and Arthur stopped when they came across a park bench. It was perfect; it was underneath a tree that was covered in a thin layer of ice and snow, and all around the bench was a blanket of fresh snow. Martin hated that they were going to have to destroy the untouched snow, but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity with the bench.

“Come sit with me on the bench, Arthur.” Martin said, touching the spot on the bench next to him. “I’ve cleared off the snow, so you won’t get all snowy.” Martin had left Arthur back on the path for a few moments as Arthur stared at the falling snow with wonder, so Martin could clear off the bench.

“Right-o, Skip!”

“Why is the back of your jacket all wet, Arthur?” Martin asked, as Arthur sat down next to him.

Arthur went red. “Uh….there was a well, and um…L-La-Lassie went down it, so I-“

Martin tried very hard not to laugh; it was oddly adorable watching Arthur attempt to lie. “Were you making a snow angel?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I was doing.” He paused, realizing what he had said, and his face fell a little bit. “Oh, damn. I was supposed to lie, because you told me to stay put, and well, I didn’t.”

“Arthur, love, it is okay; you’re allowed to make snow angels. I just don’t want you to get cold.”

Martin cleared his throat with a cough. Arthur turned to look at him, and grabbed Martin’s left hand, stroking the top of it with a two of his fingers. “What’s the matter, Skip?” Arthur asked quietly.

Martin stared in disbelief at Arthur. Even though they had been dating for over three years, he was still so taken aback each and every time Arthur knew that something was up with hm. “N-no, nothing is fin-erhm wrong, Arthur.” Martin sighed and continued, “Actually, well, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Sure, Skip! You know you can talk to me about anything.” Arthur let go of Martin’s left hand and pushed a stray curl back from Martin’s unruly hair.

“Well, um, you know how we’re been going out for three years?”

“Yeah, and it has been brilliant being with you, learning more about you, and watching you evolve from shy, unsure-of-himself-Skip, to not as shy, lots more sure of himself Skip.”

“Right. Well, do you remember our first date that we went on?”

“Do I!? Of course I do! Why on Earth would I forget about ordering takeaway and watching _The Lion King_ with you, Skip?”

Martin smiled, uneasiness melting away from him. “Well, I was just thinking about that song in _The Lion King_ , and how much it means to the both of us.”

Arthur stared at Martin with searching eyes, almost as if he was trying to read Martin’s mind by what he meant by ‘that song in _The Lion King._ ’ A few moments later, Arthur’s eyes had found what they were looking for in Martin, “Oh, right! Can You Feel the Love Tonight! Mum and me used to sing that song together when I was little.” He started directly into Martin’s eyes, hazel meeting blue-green and continued in a whisper, “Just, um, don’t tell Mum that, okay?”

“Don’t worry, her secret is safe with me.” Martin pretended to pick something up in front of him, and placed it in his breast pocket of his button down shirt. “I’ll be holding onto it for safe keeping, though.”

“So, Skip, what about the song? I guess, I mean there’s a reason why you brought it up just now, right?”

Martin stood up and pulled Arthur up so they were facing each other. Martin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist and brought him closer to Martin, placing his head in his reserved space in the crook of Arthur’s neck, inhaling Arthur’s warm, comfortable, and slightly pineapple-y scent. Martin took a breath, and began to sing quietly in Arthur’s ear, “There’s a calm surrender to the rush of day. When the heat of a rolling world, can be turned away.”

He paused briefly, pulling back a little bit to look at Arthur. He nodded at Arthur, just as if he heard a silent question that Arthur asked with the look of pure love and adoration that was written all over his face, and together, they both sang together, quietly, “An enchanted moment, and it sees me through. Its enough for this restless warrior, just to be with you.”

As Martin held out the ‘-ou’ in you, he gently let go of Arthur’s waist and carefully got down on one knee. Martin could care less that he was going to get all snowy and wet; this was way more important. 

“Skip, what are you doing?” Arthur asked with a thunderstruck look on his face.

“Well, Arthur.” He paused, taking a small box out of his Captain’s jacket. “Will you marry me? I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re my calm surrender, you’re what allows me to turn away from the pain and anguish of the world, you’re my everything. I’ve no idea why you said yes when I was a sputtering and stuttering mess when I asked you out three years ago, but, my gosh am I glad you did. I know I’m clumsy and ridiculous sometimes, but you love me despite all that, you encourage me, and you motivate me. I want your beautiful face, your contagious smile, and your mesmerizing, damned near galaxy-esque hazel eyes to be the last things that I see before I go to sleep, and the first things that I see when I get up. Will you do me the honor of being my husband, Arthur Shappey?”

Arthur blinked at Martin for a few moments, eyes huge, and tearing. He pulled Martin up so quickly that Martin yelped. After wiping the snow off of Martin's legs, he cupped Martin’s face with his hands and whispered, “Of course, Martin. I love you. I want to go to sleep and wake up next to you for the rest of my life, too. I want to babysit Cat's kids and Simon’s kids, I want us to fly all over the world together, forever, and I want to keep on encouraging you and loving you even when you might not love yourself. You’re my Skip, Martin. And, just like how you're _always_ playing Yellow Car, you’ll always, _always_ be my Skip. And, by us getting married, you will be.” He brought Martin in for a passionate kiss that started chaste and gradually got more heated. A few moments later, Martin broke the kiss.

“I’m so glad you said yes, Arthur. This ring means a lot to me because it is-“

“Your dad’s signet ring?” Arthur asked, with a gasp.

“Well, yes and no, Arthur. He did give me this ring. He said for me to give it to someone who matters the world to me. I thought he was full of it ‘cause I thought I would never find someone who did mean the world to me. But, I held onto it just in case, and I’m so glad I did.”

“It is beautiful, Martin.” Arthur said with a smile that rivaled the brightness of the Sun.

“Come on, let’s go back home, _fiancé._ ” Martin said, a devilish smirk cropping up along his face.

“Yes, _fiancé._ I’m so looking forward to unwrapping my present.” Arthur replied, his eyes full of love, joy, and a bit of something else that Martin knew he would, never, ever get bored of.


End file.
